werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jefferson Chamberlain
}} Jefferson "Jeffery" Chamberlain is a main character on . He was initially made out to be the antagonist and the big bad of the series during the early episodes of the first season before it was revealed that he is actually a mostly well-intentioned vampire, who was simply trying to protect Julia, a young witch whose hatred toward her coven he used to help enforce his rule. Jeffery is the adoptive son and former protégé of Jacob Chamberlain, who turned him into a vampire. He is also the adoptive brother of Elizabeth Chamberlain and father figure of Julia. In the episode Til Death Do Us Part, he became an Upgraded Original Vampire through a serum, and in Legacy, became the Chamberlains successor as ruler of Los Angeles. Jeffery was born in Los Angeles, California in 1810 to a female slave and her master, the Governor of Louisiana. Despite being the Governor's son, he worked as a slave on the Governor's plantation until he happened to meet Jacob Chamberlain at his half-brother's funeral. Jacob, impressed with the young boy's survival instincts and feeling as though the two were kindred spirits, decided to adopt the boy into his family as his ward. Because Jeffery's mother elected not to name him until she was sure he would survive the fever and ended up succumbing to it before she could choose one for him, Jake gave him the name "Jefferson", which was later shortened in "Jeffery". From this moment on, he lived with the Chamberlain Family for the majority of the next century until he enlisted in the Army during World War I and was deployed to France until 1919. He then returned to his home that year and continued living with Jake and Christopher at their compound until their father Hectate, the Original Vampire vampire-hunter, arrived to town. The Chamberlains absence left a power vacuum in the city's supernatural community, which allowed Jeffery to eventually rise to leader of the vampire faction while he continued to build up their numbers by carefully turning humans into more of his kind. The vampires quickly accumulated more and more power over witches, humans, and werewolves during the next few decades until Jeffery ultimately became the de facto "King" of Los Angeles. With Julia's death, Jeffery declared war on the Chamberlains and became the Beast of prophecy when Christopher killed him. He nearly destroyed the entire family, had it not been for Christopher's intervention, and maintained peace in Los Angeles for five years, albeit while keeping Jake hostage and daggered with the Blade. In season three Jeffery would again join forces with Jake and his revived family in order to stop the Hollow. With the Hollow defeated, he is currently in New York City. Jeffery is a member of the Chamberlain Family. Jeffery's counterpart is from . Early History |-|Human Life= 1820 Jeffery was a slave of and the second born son of the Governor. In 1820, during the Governor's first son Emil's funeral, Jake sees him being whipped. After Jeffery throws an apple back at the man whipping him, showing his bravery, Jake kills the man before he can retaliate. When Jake asks the boy his name, he tells him that his mother wouldn't give him one until he turned 10 years old out of fear of him dying of fever; but his mother died before she could name him. Jake names the boy Jefferson. Jake then took in Jeffery and raised him like a son. 1821 Jefferson had grown closer to the kinder Christopher who was teaching him to play the piano. Christopher also taught Jeffery to read, using Shakespeare as practice. Jeffery idolized Christopher, however, Jake felt jealous. Jefferson later spoke to Christopher about his progress on a book only for Christopher to shun him, the latter saying he was bored of him and called him a scavenger to Jake, in reality Christopher only said these things to allow Jake and Jeffery to once again bond, but Jeffery not knowing this took a dislike to Christopher and has never liked him since. |-|1914= After a series of thefts throughout Los Angeles during the holiday season, the mayor asked Jake to get to the bottom of it. Jake had Christopher dig further into it and Jake believed that Jeffery was responsible. He and Jake tracked Jeffery to a Cottage where Jeffery was in the middle of stealing a rare paragon diamond. Christopher and Jake forced Jeffery to turn the diamond over to them and Christopher, trapped Jeffery's allies in the house. |-|1918= Jeffery enlisted to fight in World War I much to Jake's anger. Jeffery refused to listen to Jake's claims that he had more of a duty to his family than his country and departed, fighting in France. While in the trenches, Jeffery grew as a leader of his regiment, a group nicknamed "The Brotherhood of the Damned". Jake arrived, trying to entice Jeffery to come back home by trying to appease his vampire nature. Jeffery continued to refuse him, believing he needed to be there for his men. Jake scoffed at him, not seeing him as the leader he was turning into. When his friend Joe Dalton was wounded in battle, he asked Jeffery to turn him into a vampire along with all the squad, so they'd have enough strength to defeat their enemies. Jeffery did so, leading his vampire troops to victory. |-|1919= Jeffery returned home to Los Angeles after fighting in World War I. He was welcomed back with open arms by Jake, but was treated more coldly by Christopher due to their past. Shortly after he returned home, he aided Jake in the conflict between Jake and the new leader of the Los Angeles witch coven, Graysin Blackwell. |-|1990's= When there was infighting among the werewolves in Los Angeles, which led to the death of some of the leaders of the Crescent Wolf Clan, the Marshalls. Jeffery, who had been on good terms with the deceased husband and wife, went to their home soon after their murder to find their baby daughter still in her crib. Jeffery considered using her for leverage but having a code of keeping kids out of trouble, took her to his friend Father Keiran instead, to give her a new life out of harm's way. Not long after, the Crescent Wolf Clan tried to take over Los Angeles, Jeffery was forced to ask Christopher to have a witch place a curse on them in order to subdue his enemies without being forced into utterly and violently slaughtering them. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= Season One In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, Christopher had been watching Jeffery, who had become vampire king of Los Angeles in Jake's absence. Christopher is appalled by how Jeffery's crew kills people in public. He is also mystified by Jeffery's mysterious control over the town's witches, who aren't allowed to practice magic under penalty of death. When Alexander, London's father, comes to collect her body and put it in a cemetery so she can be at peace, Jeffery takes it away from him and says that Alexander must cooperate in order to put his daughter to rest. In a meeting between Jeffery and Jake, Jeffery says that Los Angeles is his town, which sets Jake off. He goes on a rant about how he made him the man he is, but Jeffery explains that when Jake ran away, he took over. When Jeffery says he knows how to deal with Jake, Christopher comes in to talk to him. Jeffery won’t explain how he controls the witches, but Christopher explains that the blood of a hybrid will cure the fatality of a werewolf bite. He bargains that Jeffery needs to let the witches bury London and gets her body for the witches to prove his loyalty to them and the agreement he has made with them. In Time For More Killing, Jeffery and Jake go to take care of a human/newbie vampire problem. They arrive to a parking garage to find a man and a woman in the back of a van. He tells them about wanting blood and becoming a vampire, but only one of them gets to live. He tosses a coin and whichever one gets it, gets to live. The girl grabs the coin and at first Jeffery acts smug, but then snaps the girls neck. He says to let her die in the cold because he doesn't have a thing for people who betray their friends. Then he leaves. In Were Back, Jeffery is getting fitted for a tux, suit. There are now ten dead vampires. Jake walks in while Jeffery and Graysin are talking about who might have done it. Jake asks for Christopher back and Jeffery asks Jake to take a walk with him. Jeffery is having a party and he isn't willing to give Christopher back just yet, just to show who has the power. Jake and Jeffery are listening to Graysin play the saxophone. Jeffery thinks nothing is going to mess with his town. Jake gets into Jeffery's head about traps and thinks that he should rile the witches up. In You Are Dead To Me, Jeffery grows suspicious of Jake and discovers he lied about where he lives. After a conversation, he goes to Graysin in the Garden because Graysin is the only one he trusts. Jeffery listens as Graysin tells him that he believes Jake drained the nightwalker's blood to compel him. Also, he tells Jeffery that Jake has to have a inside man. Jeffery realizes that the Originals are staying at his old plantation. He presumably kidnaps Charlotte at the end of the episode, as he is last seen facing Charlotte at the door before she disappears. In Jake, Jeffery holds a fight club for his nightwalkers to impress him to get a daylight ring early seeing there's a waiting list. After one nightwalker wins, Jake speeds in and breaks her neck which gets Jeffery's attention. Angered, he asks Jake what his problem is and Jake accuses him of kidnapping Charlotte. Jeffery tells him he didn't and detects she's someone special to Jake. In I Tried To Live, Jeffery is still in exile on the other side of Los Angeles tries to enlist Graysin to take back the city. He then encourages him to get Julia to practice magic again for her own protection, which Graysin does. In It's Going Down, Jeffery is seen interrogating Alexander, asking them what Jake is planning. He tells him and he gathers all the vampires in order to defeat Jake and get the Originals out. He plans on luring Jake out so Christopher will be alone in facing off against his army. Jeffery successfully lures Jake out of the compound and they fight in the street, despite being weaker than an Original, Jeffery initially has the upper hand though is soon overpowered and is bitten by Jake. He later goes back to the compound and finds most of his vampires have been bitten by the Correas. In Evil In My Blood, Jeffery apologizes to Jake for bringing Hectate to town all those years ago. Jeffery allows Jake to compel him to forget Elizabeth is alive in exchange for vials of Jake's blood, more valuable than ever due to the werewolves having full access to their powers which includes their lethal bite. |-|Season Two= Season Two In The Werewolf Diaries, with most of the vampires being exiled from the Quarter by the werewolves, Jeffery began rebuilding a vampire community from scratch. Later, he helped Jake with removing the moonlight rings and overthrowing the werewolves. In Troubled, Jeffery protects Christopher against witches such as Graysin Blackwell when they want him more specifically Julia for the most recent attack on two teenagers that she killed. Personality |-|Human= As a human, Jeffery is shown to be very brave as he fought back against the slave owner who whipped him, a gesture that earned him Jake's respect and ultimately saved his life. Jeffery was very moral, as he tried to stop another slave getting beaten which then resulted in Jeffery getting shot by his own father. Back in his youth, Jeffery was shown to be innocent; he was greatly disturbed when Jake decided to "educate" him about vampirism at the cost of several innocent lives. Jeffery's innocence and bravery are what made Jake very fond of the boy. These traits, coupled with the fact that they were both bastards presumably led Jake into seeing Jeffery as someone that Jake himself was and could still be, given the right circumstances. And when Jeffery expressed a desire to be sired, Jake was very reluctant, as he feared that Jeffery becoming something similar to himself would deprive him of all that Jake prized in Jeffery. |-|Vampire= Jeffery can be described as being the life of the party. When he was introduced, Jeffery was shown to apparently be diabolical and dangerous as well as wicked but has since proven himself to be even more moral than Jake. Jeffery is very charismatic and uses said charisma as much as his vampire powers to get what he wants from others. Jeffery enjoys his vampiric life and likes living in the French Quarter, considering it to be a home to keep and fight for. He is also very brave, being one of the very few who can speak defiantly in Jake's presence without worrying about his own life in the process. |-|Beast= After transitioning into the Beast, Jeffery's attitude become quiet and subdued, whilst being angry and upset, having been betrayed by those he considered his family. No longer being a normal vampire, thus unkillable to the Chamberlains, Jeffery quickly adopts a more arrogant and confrontational nature, over his more pragmatic tendencies, doing what he feels is necessary regardless of the consequences, such as fatally wounding Alexander and Christopher. He also became more reckless, killing the rest of the Strix, haphazardly leaving their bodies in St. Anne's Church for anyone to find. As a result of this, Graysin turns his back on Jeffery. Jeffery remained grief stricken from Julia's death, which only fueled his anger at the Chamberlains, no longer caring about ruling or partying like he used to, only caring about justice as well as vengeance. His desire to see the Chamberlains pay for the crimes. Five years after taking down the Chamberlains, Jeffery's anger subsided and he made a truce with Graysin, putting aside their differences and working towards keeping Los Angeles safe, showing that Jeffery had returned to his more level-headed ways. Jeffery also bares no grudge against Charlotte or Elizabeth, considering them off-limits for the vampire community. At some point, Jeffery decided that Jake had suffered enough and released him from the torment of the Blade, showing mercy which he claimed Jake asked for. Despite his power and capability, when challenged by Jesse, Jeffery first attempted a diplomatic solution which ultimately failed as the advise Jake gave him only infuriated Jesse which Jake had counted on. Instead, Jeffery tried to reason with Jake and used a confrontation to ruthlessly make an example of Jesse and justify keeping Jake alive, once again showing a ruthless pragmatism. Jeffery, however, still remains emotional as Jake's taunts easily provoked Jeffery into using the Dagger on Jake. Physical Appearance Jeffery is a handsome and tall man who appears to be 27–28 years old, given the time he was turned into a vampire by Jake. He has brown hair, hazel-green eyes and slim, but athletic figure. Powers and Abilities |-|Vampire= Jeffery possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire but had an exceptional level of strength for a vampire his age which is best shown in his battles with Jake. Jeffery has been able to greatly stagger Jake with a single punch, knocking him off balance, in another episode he managed to disarm Jake of the dagger with only one hand and during the penultimate episode, he went toe-to-toe with Jake and even if very briefly, dominated the fight before inevitably being defeated by the Original Hybrid. It is unknown if the serum grants any increase in strength or speed before its host's death but Jeffery managed to throw Jake back and flying through the air with one hand, and whilst throwing an Original or a vampire into the air wouldn't truly be a notable feat for a vampire or any other entity with super-strength, what does make this notable is that Jake was using his own powers to try and stop Jeffery from "taking" the serum. |-|Beast= Jeffery possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Upgraded Original Vampire but being only 200 plus years means he may have inferior strength and speed to Christopher whos speed is so fast he is able to effortlessly dodge and anticipate any attacks that the Chamberlains could physically throw. That said, Jeffery still possess superior powers to the Originals, having a lethal bite and his own base vampirism amplified by the original spell which coupled with his excellent fighting skills makes Jeffery one of the most dangerous and deadliest beings thus far. Five years after his transition into an Upgraded Original Vampire, Jeffery was shown to be able to fight and throw Christopher around easily, with Christopher barely able to land any hits against Jeffery. While still stronger and faster than the originals, it is still unclear if Jeffery's speed and strength is on par with Christopher Chamberlain. Jeffery was also able to pull out the Blade before it had the chance to burrow into his chest, while the other Originals stabbed by it were usually paralyzed and unable to stop it from entering their chest. It is unknown if he would have been strong enough to pull it out if it had gone into his chest like Hectate or Jake could. Furthermore, Alexander said that Jeffery hadn't even began to use the powers that the Ancestors had granted him through his status. However, it was shown that with the help of Alexander's spell, Jeffery can compel an Original Vampire. He was able to compel Christopher to forget his family and his vow. Weaknesses |-|Vampire= Jeffery had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. |-|Beast= Jeffery has the typical weaknesses of an Upgraded Original Vampire. Relationships Jacob Chamberlain Jeffery met Jake in the 1800's in Los Angeles, after being whipped and beaten on the side of the road, Jake took him in, named and raised him as his son. They had a strong relationship. In returning to Los Angeles after a century, Jake reunites with Jeffery who has taken over his previous position as King. Jake actively worked against Jeffery, to retake the city and Jeffery eventually gave up his role in order to protect his fellow vampires. After regaining his position, Jake tells Jeffery he wants to rule side by side with him. Their relationship crumbles after Jake finds out, in the 20th century, it was Jeffery who brought Hectate to Los Angeles in order to kill him. By the end of the second season, they have become enemies again, this time for good. Appearances Name * The name Jeffery is a sheknows.com/baby-names/name/jeffery German baby name. In German the meaning of the name Jeffery is: Derived from one of three Old German names, meaning district, traveler, or peaceful pledge. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. References See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Guest Starring Category:Male Characters